In a gyratory and cone crusher a relative position of an inner wear part to an outer wear part is brought closer by adjusting the inner blade upwards or the unloaded outer blade downwards.
In known solutions a significant increase of height of the crusher is disadvantageous when an adjustment distance is enlarged. The height increase of a whole crushing plant is disadvantageous when the height of the construction increases, what, among others, complicates feed of material and, for example, transport of movable crushing apparatuses. Increase of weight of the construction is also disadvantageous when the height of the construction increases. Long radial bearings are needed in the adjustment direction when an adjustment of a setting is made by means of the inner blade of the cone crusher. It is not possible to adjust dynamically the setting of the crusher by adjusting the outer blade when the crusher is loaded.
EP 1843851 B1 shows several cone crushers in which a crushing chamber is formed between a stationary outer blade and a movable inner blade. The inner blade of the crusher shown in FIG. 5 of document EP 1843851 B1 is mounted on a support cone which is bearing-mounted by means of a first radial bearing outside an eccentric. Crushing force is produced to the crushing chamber by moving the inner blade radially through the eccentric. A portion of a frame of the crusher is forming a stationary main shaft and the eccentric is bearing-mounted inside the eccentric on an outer surface of the main shaft by means of a second radial bearing. A vertically movable adjustment shaft is mounted through the frame of the crusher and the eccentric, the upper end of which adjustment shaft is actuating to the support cone through a thrust bearing. A load cylinder which is acting in vertical direction is arranged to the lower end of the adjustment shaft for vertical movement of the inner blade. Lubricant for the crusher is fed through a pressure volume and a piston of the load cylinder to the adjustment shaft and further via flow channels arranged inside the adjustment shaft to lubrication targets inside the crusher frame. The outer blade is locked stationary to the cone crusher frame during the loading. The outer blade is adjustable relative to the cone crusher frame during stop of the crusher, before loading.
An object of the invention is to create a cone crusher in which the flow of the lubricant is implemented in an alternative way. A particular object is to enhance adjustability and usability of the cone crusher. A particular object is to create a cone crusher in which dynamic adjustability of the setting is enhanced. A particular object is to create a cone crusher having a simple construction. A particular object is to lighten the cone crusher, particularly the frame. A particular object is to lower the construction of the cone crusher. A particular object is to reduce amount of machining to be made to the frame.